


We Work in the Dark (To Serve the Light)

by EclipseOfTime



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, also many other characters will appear and have big roles but those are the main MAIN players, animi?, archive warning for rape is there just in case, because sara will be putting would-be rapists in the hospital, because that's how she rolls higher purpose or no, but there will be no explicit scenes of rape, for AC fans: there's no animuses, many other friendships than listed will appear but the main ones in the beginning are those, simply mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfTime/pseuds/EclipseOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For five years, Oliver Queen and Sara Lance are believed dead until they are discovered on a remote island in the North China Sea. What the rest of the world doesn't know is that their return to the world of the living is no accident, and the life they have lead the past five years has been more than mere survival. They return to Starling with one goal: to save their city, and the rest of the world, from a centuries old war waging between the Assassin and Templar Orders. But between readjusting to the world they left behind and realising just how deep the corruption in Starling City runs, they begin to struggle with keeping their eyes on the goal of the Assassin Order and find themselves wavering in doing whatever is necessary to end the Assassin and Templar war.</p>
<p>Assassin's Creed AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Work in the Dark (To Serve the Light)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been wirling around in my head for ages because OLIVER HAS A HOOD AND ASSASSINS AND THE LEAGUE OF ASSASSINS AND YO WHAT IF NYSSA AND RA'S COULD BE SORT-OF GOOD GUYS AND WE DIDN'T HAVE TO WAIT AN ENTIRE SEASON FOR THE GREATEST GIFT TO MANKIND SARA LANCE.
> 
> As I said there's not gonna be animuses or anything like that. This is a pure good vs. evil (well morally-grey but still good compared to the evil vs. evil) story. Maybe with Pieces of Eden. Maybe. There will be flashbacks though but they will be exploring Oliver and Sara's time on Lian Yu and then training with the Assassin's, possibly with some flashbacks for other characters during that time or some events before the Queen's Gambit goes down. Everything before the Queen's Gambit goes down will be more or less the same as the show as will the majority of the stuff on Lian Yu, just fitting the events into the context of the Assassin's Creed Universe because hey it meshes and maybe I just want an excuse to write excessive amounts of Nysara and Canarrow brotp can you blame me?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“We’re going home, Ollie.”

His breath hitched in his throat. Suddenly, five years of suffering, pain and rebuilding on the scarred canvas of his being to make him stronger than ever before disappeared. Sara seemed to sense the vulnerability that her words had revealed, pulling his larger frame into a hug.

“We’re going home.” She repeated, murmured it as she ran a hand through his hair and buried her own face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms hesitantly around her waist and nearly crushing her as he felt tears slide down his cheeks. It felt strange to imagine returning after all this time. He wondered if he would even be able to recognise his sister when he saw her. If she would even recognise him. If any of them – his mother, Tommy, Laurel – would be able to find a trace of the boy he had been.

But he supposed it didn’t matter. If they were returning home it meant that the Order had finally found a use for them. And they could not allow emotions to get in the way of that mission.

No matter what, they had to save their city.

* * *

 

“Safety and peace, habibti.” Nyssa whispered almost reverently against her lips as Oliver stood stoic and trying to look anywhere but at the two of them. Sara found it somewhat sweet how he attempted to give them some semblance of privacy as they stood on the shores of Lian Yu, Nyssa dragging out their parting for as long as possible.

“You’ll follow us soon enough.” Sara whispered back, pressing her lips firmly to the older woman’s though her own words rang hollow as the words _though not soon enough_ hung between them.

Nyssa stepped back, trying to force a smile as she looked over Sara’s dishevelled form. No one could know what had happened to them over the past five years. Where they had been or who they had become. For all intents and purposes, they had never left the hell that was Lian Yu.

In some ways they never would.

“Brother Maseo will be leading the team to extract you tomorrow.” She raised her voice, addressing both her and Oliver as he stepped closer, stepping back into the space he had offered them to say their personal goodbye. “They will pose as a fishing boat and recover you, returning you to Starling. There will be questions as to how you have survived this long.” She studied both her and Oliver warily, knowing how dangerous this ruse could end up being for both of them. “We trust that you both will be able to handle excuses on your own.”

She stepped back into the small rowboat that they had snuck on to the island in. If it had been anyone else, Sara would have doubted their ability to row the dingy old thing back to the freighter hidden beyond immediate sight, but she knew Nyssa would be able to make the long journey back alone safely. “I will arrive in Starling a few weeks from now and seek you both out when I can be sure it is safe to do so.” Her gaze lingered on Sara at this before she seemed to will herself to look away. Oliver stepped forward as she began to kick the boat out into the water.

“Safety and peace, Nyssa.” He declared and Sara took in a shaky, thankful breath as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Nyssa raised her chin slightly, something passing between them that Sara despite knowing them both intimately could not fully decipher. It was akin to respect, although there was something more to it, a silent conversation passing between them as Oliver stood behind Sara and Nyssa stood mid-calf in the water, hesitating to leave. She took in a deep breath of the sea air, stepping into the boat and settling herself down on the bench. “Safety and peace, Oliver.” She called back to him before she began to row out.

Oliver began to trudge away, retreating to the treeline. Though Sara remained, watching until Nyssa had long disappeared against the near-black horizon.

* * *

 

“You look like Hell.” Maseo’s mouth quirked up in a small smirk as he looked over the pair of them, skin, hair and clothes encrusted in dirt and sand and sea-salt. “I feel like it.” Sara grumbled as he ushered them onto the ship and Oliver grunted in agreement. He had almost forgotten how restless a night on the island could be. Almost.

Though the rough sleeping arrangement itself had only been a small part of both his and Sara’s tossing and turning, he knew. They had originally meant to take turns on watch while the other slept but by the middle of the night they had both simply remained sitting shoulder-to-shoulder, looking out to the ocean and waiting in silence for Maseo and their other Brothers and Sisters to pull them from the memories and nightmares, if only briefly.

The tightening of Maseo’s smile showed he was all too perceptive about what Sara’s few words truly meant as they all settled down onto the deck, a few brothers Oliver recognised from Nanda Parbat and others he assumed had been stationed elsewhere sitting around with them in ill-fitting fisherman’s clothing that hid well the damage each and every one of them could inflict when pushed.

“We’ll head to the mainland. You’ll play the part of the frightened stranded and the American Embassy will take you in and get you home.” He smiled sympathetically at the pair of them. “A few more days, and it will all be over.” He assured. Though they all knew that in truth it was only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Future chapters will be much longer than this, this is just setting up some things. Know that for a great length of time, Oliver, Sara and Nyssa will be at times the only characters I really focus on. A lot of characters (like Diggle, Felicity, Roy) won't be introduced and get roped into the story until much later. I thought about adding them actually returning to Starling in this chapter but decided to have all the feels-y reunion stuff on its own.


End file.
